Nothing to Forgive
by I-Am-Forever-Loved
Summary: Even the worst storm can be calmed when in the arms of the one you love.  one-shot, sakura and sasuke


It was not a peaceful night in Konoha. A summer storm had decided to visit and it was relentless. The wind blew hard enough to shake power lines violently and make signs shudder. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled making houses shake. Deep within the city another storm had begun as well.

"You know nothing! You can't pretend that you do! I'm sick of this game we play," the pink haired spitfire screamed at the top of her lungs as she stormed through the house. "We pretend like everything is perfect between us but it's not!"

Her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, sighed in frustration at Sakura's tirade. He figured it was hormones or a bad day at work that had started this. "Sakura, you need to calm down," he stated as he ran his hand through his raven locks, attempting to stay calm.

"I will not! This is ridiculous! You can't control me!"

"I'm not trying to," he said, still trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yes you are! You tell me what to do! You try to be the boss all the time! You've always thought you're better than everyone else, even me. I know I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean you can continuously flaunt your so called perfection in my face!" Sakura was red in the face, Irate with building anger and frustration.

That was it, Sasuke snapped. "I do no such thing! If anything you're overbearing and judgmental. The second you find something you don't like, you pick at it and pick at it until there is nothing left."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Their fight was building and building and there was no end in sight. The storm outside was slowly dying down but the fight between the couple was only beginning.

"Sasuke you know nothing! Nothing about this relationship and nothing about me; you're never around to know anything! You're only around when it is good for you. You take every mission you can and are gone for weeks at a time!"

"I don't do that on purpose! I do because I have to, please understand!"

"I don't have to understand! I'm sick of this!" Sakura stormed from the house like the devil was on her heels, out into the dying storm. She strutted down the wet streets fuming about her fight. She was convinced it was all his fault. Within her anger she didn't even notice the puddles in front of her, so she promptly and not exactly gracefully, slipped backwards. She squealed and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the moment where her butt would hit the ground hard. But the moment never came. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and kept her upright. She quickly looked behind her and found none other than the man she had just stormed away from. She scowled at him and took a breath that was ready to let a string on obstinacies ring loud and clear. But she never got the chance, he silenced her curses before they ever started with a kiss. She melted, this was exactly what had made her fall for him in the first place. They way he kissed her, made her feel like she belonged, like she was safe.

He broke it and allowed her to stand back up. "Sakura, you say I don't know anything about you or our relationship. Then explain how it is I know you sleep with the phone nearby while I'm on missions waiting for a call that says I'm okay and dreading the one that could say I'm not. Explain how I know you refuse to cry in front of me and instead lock yourself in the bathroom and cry there. Explain how I know when you are in even your worst moods, just me saying the words "I love you" cheers you up. Explain how we always know when the other is upset. Explain how we always know what to say to the other. I know all of this and more because I know you, I know us. I will always love you. And only you."

Sakura smiled through tears. She was wrong, he did love her. And she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm truly sorry. I love you. I will always love you. Please forgive me."

"Sakura, there is nothing to forgive."

With that the two kissed again, remember they had the most important thing anyone could ever have.


End file.
